Sky and Friends
by miraculous.ladynoir
Summary: New girl at school becomes Chloe's enemy (but lets face it, that's everybody) There's a new super hero called Luna Wolf and a few days later there's a new villain, and two new supers. Tigress (villain) Ravenna, and Chien. Three more new girls come and they are Sky's friends from America.
1. Meet the New Recruit

"Marinette you're gonna be late for school!" Marinette's mom, Sabine Cheng called.

"I'm up mom." a sleepy Marinette said. She got out of bed, tripped on her school bag the Tikki was eating her cookie on, and bonked her head on her bathroom door. She groaned, but reluctantly got dressed and ready for school without disaster striking. Marinette went downstairs, had a bowl of cereal and left for school with all her supplies.

 **IN THE CLASSROOM**

"Hey Girl! You finish the homework last night?" Marinette's best friend Alya asked. Mari nodded, then yawned. "Girl you look more ti…" Alya stopped.

"Alya, what is it?" Marinette asked her best friend. Then she followed Alya's gaze to where Adrien was standing, talking to a brown bob haired girl with piercing blue eyes. The two friends continued walking and went to talk to Adrien and the girl.

"Hey Adrien. Who's this?" Alya spoke.

"Oh hey girls, This is Skylar. She's just moved from Amer-" But he was cut off by the girl.

"No no no, vous l'avez dit mal,Il est prononcé Sky."(You said it wrong, It is pronounced) She said while looking in an english to french book. (I figured that my character would need to look in a book to speak, just my idea)

"Oh okay so her name is Sky and she just moved her from America."

"I smell pastries," Sky says still flipping through the book.

"Oh thats me, I live in a bakery," Marinette says the best she can in english. 'RRIINNGG' Everybody rushes into the classroom for first period.

"Class,I have an announcement. We have a new student here today. Her name is Sky and she just moved here from America." Ms. Bustiae says. Meanwhile Sky is glaring at Chloe like she smells something rotten.

"What are you staring at? You probably just smell the garbage that is yourself." Chloe sneered.

"Hey, you need to shut up! You have no filter so you say the first frickn' thing that comes to your mind Je vais appeler papa! (miss im gonna call daddy)" Sky shoots back. At first while she is shouting in english no one but Adrien understands her but when she says that last bit, everybody gasps, except Chloe.

"What in the world did you just say newbee?" she asks. Sky looks at Adrien for help so he explains to her (and the class) what she just said. Everyone except for Sky and Adrien gasp.

"I know all about you Chloe, ALL your little secrets. In fact I know everyone in this room except for Miss Bustiae's secrets." Sky says with a purple flash in her eye ( She's not akumatized tho, its just natural for her) and Adrien translated to the class. When school lets out for the day, Marinette walks home with Alya, when they overheard Chloe talking to Sabrina about the new girl.


	2. Tikki's Sister

"Did you get a load of the new girl? She thinks that she can say whatever she wants because she speaks english! She disrespects me." Chloe snapped. Little did the four know, Sky was watching from the entrance of the school. Marinette saw a flash of brown race into the school. She internally groaned and thought that she was gonna have to face an akuma. A couple hours later there was knock at her window.

"Chat how many times have I told you…" Marinette opened her window to find, not a black cat but a gray wolf heroine at her window. Little did she know this was Sky.

"Bonjour! Am I to guess that this is the Dupain-Cheng bakery?" spoke the mystery hero.

"Uh uh uh yes this is the bakery. Um who are you by chance?" Marinette stuttered in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Luna Wolf. And where is little Tiki?" Luna asked. Marinette just stared. "Tsk tsk. You know it's rude to stare. I'm just wondering where my kwami's sister is. You know she has a sister right?" Luna spoke in fluent french. Suddenly Tiki zoomed out from Marinette's purse to ask something to Luna.

"Is it really you Amanda?" Tiki asked frantically.

"If you give me a private space to detransform and a plate of chocolate, you can see your sister Tiki. Please Ladybug." Luna asked. Marinette was in the middle of thinking something when she heard her name.

"Huh, I'm sorry, I was thinking. Um you said my name?" Marinette stated confused.

"I asked for a plate of chocolate and a private place to detransform, please." Luna said. She was starting to get a little irritated.

"Yes, I have just the place! My closet. It's very um… well it's very dark and private. You can turn on the light if you want to. Meanwhile I'll get you that plate of chocolate." Marinette said.

"That is more like it. Thank you." Luna said walking over to Marinette's closet. Luna Wolf was still a little irritated and she had a record for her temper flares back in America. She stepped into the closet, which was full of Marinette's newest designs, and turned on the light. Marinette came back up with a candy bar in hand and closed the closet door and said," You can detransform now!" there was some purple light through the cracks and a kwami phased through the door so the "person" would stay hidden.

"Tiki!" the little gray wolf cried.

"Amanda!" Tiki cried. The two kwamis met in a very small, but VERY cute hug.

"How have you been Amandy?" Tiki asked after the two separated.

"Amandy?" Marinette asked.

"Butt out, Mari." called a voice from the closet. 'Strange' Mari thought. ' That sounds like Sky. But it can't be.


	3. Adrien Falls for Sky

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

After a couple hours and a few bathroom breaks for both miraculous holders, it was time for Amanda and Luna to go.

"Amanda, Cursed Spirit!" Luna cried. There was a bright purple flash, causing Marinette and Tiki to shield their eyes.

"OH Crap! I forgot all about patrol tonight! I have 2 minutes! Tiki, Spots On!" Marinette cried. After she transformed, Luna asked if she could go with and meet Chat. Ladybug just shrugged and said sure. Both heroines left for the eiffel tower.

"You're late bugaboo. Who's this?" Chat said as soon as both heroes touched down.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Luna Wolf. A fellow Miraculous holder. Am I to assume I am speaking with Chat Noir?" Luna said with a very bored face. She was in love with Chat Noir but she wasn't going to admit that to his face.

"The one and only! Why you heard of me?" Chat said. He noticed the blush on her face with his night vision. "Why is the little wolfie blushing? Surely she can't have a crush on moi?" Chat said with a sly grin. This comment made Luna's blush turn ladybug red and she paled.

"No I Don't! Why would you even ask that?" Luna exclaimed. Chat gave her his Cheshire grin and she took off in the direction of the park. Ladybug gave him a glare and took off after Luna.

"Wait! I didn't mean it! I was teasing!" He cried out. Then he took off after Ladybug and Luna. He was about to jump down in the park but he stopped when he saw two people from his class. Marinette and Sky. Sky was crying.

"Princess, don't cry. He was only teasing. He told me so." Marinette was trying to comfort Sky. 'Princess?!' he thought. 'Where did that come from?'

"You don't understand. I'm becoming fluff for him, I love him!" Sky shouted that last part. She took off running toward the Bourgeois hotel.

"Sky wait! You might get akumatized because of the stupid kitty! It's not your fault!" Marinette shouted. Chat gasped. Sky turned around and something flew out of her hood and urged her onward.

"Amanda!" A voice shouted. Sky stopped. 'Who is Amanda?' Chat thought.

"Sky, Get back here now!" the voice shouted again. This time Chat saw a red blob right next to Marinette shouting at Sky.

"Tiki, no I'm going home." Sky shouted. 'Tiki? Who are all these names? I think Plagg mentioned something about Tiki.' Chat thought.

 **THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Hey Mari, Sky. How's your day been?" Adrien asked. Sky mumbled something still half asleep.

"Hey Adrien. Hows up? I mean going on what's? I mean..ugh." Marinette stuttered.

"Um okay then. Hey Sky can I talk to you in private?" Adrien asked to the now asleep Sky. A little snore was her response.


End file.
